Forgotten Times
by turkiss
Summary: The night of the new moon had always been his greatest weakness. On just such a night, Kagome disappears. Without his youkai abilities will Inuyasha be able to find her before it's too late. InuKag Rated R just in case I add citrus.


Okay people I am reposting this because I wasn't happy with the way I wrote it. I really thought I had it in me to do better. First chapter pretty much the same however. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any suggestion please let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters, unfortunately.  
  
Forgotten Times by turkiss  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Dream  
  
The only thing she knew was the darkness. It surrounded her, pushed at her, and made her feel as if she couldn't breath. Gradually through the suffocating darkness came a rolling fog, causing the pitch blackness to be dimmed gray. Scarcely visible in the swirls of mist the outlines of four figures were beginning to form. From what she could decipher, the individuals were approaching her. As the group drew nearer they started to come into focus. They added light to her dark world. The colors of their clothes drove away the dull gray atmosphere.  
  
She couldn't see their faces but she knew they were people. One was definitely a woman. Her slender figure was easily distinguishable from those of the other three. Her long dark hair swayed back and forth as she walked. Strapped across her back was a weapon which resembled a large boomerang. With the woman was what looked to be a child. The small body was cradled in the woman's arms as if she were protecting it. The mop of red hair was pulled back into a bushy ponytail with a huge blue bow.  
  
The other two were men or at least she thought them to be. She could tell they both wore baggy clothing, but while one had thick long waist length hair the others' was shorter and tied back in a small ponytail. The man with the shorter hair carried a staff in his right hand. The hand was also covered with a cloth and wrapped with prayer beads. She could almost make out the jingle of the hoops when the staff was moved. He wore a dark purple robe that wrapped around his body.  
  
'Could he be a monk?' She thought.  
  
Before she could ponder her last thought more her attention was draw to the figure of the other man. His long pale hair spilled down his broad back. The bright red of his clothing was demanding her attention. He too had a weapon. Resting against his left hip was a sword that looked old and well used.  
  
They all seemed so familiar to her. 'Could I have met them somewhere before?'  
  
She noticed now that they had all stopped in their approach. Their faces were still covered in shadows. Slowly she took one step towards the mysterious strangers. 'I have to see their faces!' She took another step then another. As she drew nearer she had the sensation that someone was whispering in her ear. She spun around hoping to see who it was, but there was no one there. She turned back to find that the four people were gone, but the whispering continued.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and strained her ears to listen to the voice, it sounded so sad. As she listened to the words, no...word...for there was only one word being repeated over and over again. Kagome...Kagome...Kagome...  
  
Her eyes flew open when she finally understood and there standing in front of her was the man with the long hair. Although she was once again surrounded my darkness, the man seemed to glow. The light shimmered off his skin and pale hair. His head was bowed hiding his eyes in the shadows of his bangs.  
  
She watched him with utter confusion as he slowly raised one arm and reached out for her. The voice of the whisperer grew in intensity until she was screaming in frustration. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" she cried. All of a sudden the thunderous chanting ceased. Something was tugging at the back of her mind, the figure before her was starting to fade. However darkness was receded as well. The last thing she heard before she slipped back into consciousness was a soft...return to me, Kagome...  
  
"Lady Kagome..."  
  
Kagome awoke with a start and sat up on her futon. She looked around the room and saw a young woman bowing by the doorway. The woman's long, dark hair was pulled away from her face in a loose braid.  
  
"Oh, yes, what is it Siame?" Kagome gazed sleepily upon the features of her hand maiden. She had a handsome face with beautiful round eyes. In those eyes Kagome could see all the pain she had endured during her years of servitude. Many of the lords she had served had not treated her kindly. She looked to be in her mid-30's but Kagome knew she wasn't even 20 years old yet.  
  
"My Lady, please forgive me for disturbing you, but a messenger has arrived from his lordship for you," said the servant still bowing.  
  
"Thank you Siame, would you have him wait while I slip on my rope."  
  
"I shall my lady." Siame closed the door and Kagome heard her asked the messenger to wait while her lady was preparing to receive him. Kagome stood and stretched her muscles to work the sleepiness out of them. Yawning she reached for her robe and slipped it over hew small shoulders, tying it securely around her slim waist. She attempted to smooth her sleep tousled hair by running her fingers through it. Satisfied for the moment she summed Siame who returned with the messenger in tow.  
  
Kagome noticed that he was a youth of perhaps 12 years of age. He had short, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in the traditional uniform worn by all the lords' messengers.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I have been sent to you by his lordship, inquiring if you would like to join him for this mornings meal time. He bowed low as he addressed her.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. 'He's so young,' she thought. "Thank you...forgive me, but, what was your name?"  
  
"I...I...Ishido M...M...Makoto, m'lady." He seemed to be slightly startled by her question and began to blush when he heard himself stutter.  
  
"Thank you for the message Makoto, will you please tell his lordship that I would be pleased to join him this morning." She was still smiling at him warmly.  
  
"Yes m'lady." He bowed to her once more and departed.  
  
Everyone was so kind and polite to her. She had only been living at the lords dwelling for about three weeks now, ever since she had been found wondering around in his woods. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there or whom she had been with up until then. All she remembered was her name and something about a dog, possible a pet she had lost. She tried to recall what it looked like but only felt the love she had for it. She stood there thinking about the dream she had just had, it was so familiar to her like she'd had it before. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as Siame began readying her mistress for her breakfast with the lord of the estate.  
  
A/N: One chapter down! I hope you are enjoying it so far. I'll try and get another chapter up soon, but until then please read and review. 


End file.
